


Dust Up

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixie dust comes from the Pixie Dust Tree, sure, but fairies themselves can also produce it, if they experience intense enough pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), for [100 Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), prompt "sparkle", and for [Disney Kink](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=5730860#t5730860) "Tinker Bell/any, fairies let off pixie dust when they orgasm".

They may not have had the greatest of starts to their relationship, but Tinker Bell and Vidia are friends now. _More_ than friends, in fact.

Unfortunately, they’re still rather competitive with each other. 

Which is why their kisses tend to feel kind of like a form of fighting, like an extension of their bickering. Vidia’s always a little bit rough, and Tinker Bell tends to complain about it, but there’s a part of her that likes it. _Really_ likes it, but she hasn’t actually admitted that to Vidia.

Instead, Tinker Bell kisses back just as rough. She pulls at Vidia’s hair and bites at her bottom lip, and Vidia shifts impatiently against her, hands on Tinker Bell’s hips and ass. Pulling her close until Tinker Bell is straddling her lap, Vidia’s waist between her thighs, and Tinker Bell squirms, feeling spread out and exposed and kind of _amazing_.

Vidia kisses at her neck, and Tinker Bell doesn’t mean to tilt her head back, her body just sort of does it without her consent. Displaying more of her neck for Vidia to suck and nibble at, and Tinker Bell’s toes curl inside her slippers.

Vidia’s hand is resting on Tinker Bell’s knee, and the harder she kisses at Tinker Bell’s neck, the higher her palm slides. Her thumb begins to dig into the meat of Tinker Bell’s inner thigh, rubbing dizzying little circles there, and Tinker Bell can’t decide whether she wants to squeeze her legs around Vidia’s waist or spread them further apart, can’t decide what will feel better.

“You really like that, huh?” Vidia says, voice husky.

Maybe before the summer on the Main Land, before they bonded and became friends, Tinker Bell might have bristled at that, wanting to challenge the idea that Vidia might be able to read her so well. But now she just sighs softly, and gives Vidia a slightly sardonic look, as if it’s ridiculous that Vidia would even have to ask.

Vidia laughs at her expression, but it’s not an unkind sound. Tinker Bell’s come to love the sound of Vidia’s laughter, the low and rich chuckle of it. She kisses Tinker Bell’s ear lobe, her breath warm and yet making Tinker Bell shiver.

“I can see the dust forming on your skin,” she whispers, like a dirty little secret, and Tinker Bell blushes and glances down.

She’s aware that fairies let off pixie dust when they feel intense pleasure, but it’s not something that’s ever happened to her before. Still, there’s a definite shimmer to the skin of Tinker Bell’s arms, and she trembles, feeling a throb between her legs. 

“Can I touch you more?” Vidia asks, and Tinker Bell feels that throb grow more insistent.

Tinker Bell knows she’s still a new fairy, and Vidia has been very patient with her. But Tinker Bell is very aware that she has little patience of her own, and right now all she wants is to feel Vidia’s hands on her, all over her, wanting more of those rough touches wherever Vidia can reach.

She answers with a hungry and _demanding_ kiss, using the way their positions make her taller to bear down on Vidia’s mouth with all the need and desire she can feel building within her.

When they break apart, Vidia laughs again, fingers squeezing Tinker Bell’s thigh. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she murmurs.

And then her hand is sliding higher up Tinker Bell’s thigh, moving to press right between Tinker Bell’s legs where she’s never before been touched, and Tinker Bell gasps and instinctively arches into the feeling.

Vidia’s hands are delicate in a way they’ve never been with Tinker Bell before. They gently push Tinker Bell’s underwear aside, slipping beneath the material, and then they stroke over Tinker Bell’s folds, so light that Tinker Bell can’t help but try to push her hips forward, chasing the teasing sensation.

“This is okay?” Vidia purrs, eyes sharp as they watch every catch of Tinker Bell’s breathing, every flutter of her eyelids.

“The only thing that won’t be okay is if you _stop_ ,” Tinker Bell snaps, fidgeting across Vidia’s lap impatiently.

Vidia smiles, dark and sensual, and then her hand is pressing harder, drawing lines up and down Tinker Bell’s sensitive flesh, leisurely movements that make her back arch, her fingers clench on Vidia’s shoulders. Her fingertips press and coax, and Tinker Bell’s flushed, her head spinning, her wings twitching. Her ankles come up to cross behind the small of Vidia’s back, the muscles in her thighs tensing as she tries to ride every thrill of feeling.

Vidia kisses her cheeks, her jaw, and then her fingers are pressing _inside_ , and Tinker Bell moans for the sensation of being opened, being filled. It’s like nothing she’s ever felt before, the friction and stretch, and Vidia’s hands move slowly but steady. Sliding in and out, dragging against Tinker Bell’s flesh in the best kind of way.

She can hear herself making noise constantly, although she has no idea if there are words in there and what they might be. Her wings are flittering and beating erratically, as if they have a mind of their own. Tinker Bell feels dizzy, like she can’t _breathe_ , and there’s heat rushing all through her, yet somehow coldness as well. She’s crooning and gasping and shaking, and she feels herself clench up tight around Vidia’s fingers as a wave of pleasure crashes upon her, overwhelms her, and everything seems to white-out around her.

For a peacefully long moment, Tinker Bell feels as if she’s soaring above the clouds, her body warm and her muscles feeling like they’re made of cotton wool.

When her mind begins to piece itself back together, she’s still on Vidia’s lap, Vidia’s hand lightly stroking her hair, and the whole world seems to be sparkling with happiness.

She lets out a dreamy sigh and contentedly buries her face in Vidia’s shoulder. 

“Guess you _really_ liked that,” Vidia chuckles, and it’s only when Tinker Bell glances up that she realises that the sparkle in the air wasn’t her sated mind playing tricks on her. 

It’s pixie dust, swirling around them, following the breeze created by Tinker Bell’s wings. It’s _her_ pixie dust, her pleasure, and Tinker Bell grins and holds out a glittering hand, watching the dust trail around her fingers, kissing at her fingertips, sparkling as brightly as Tinker Bell’s happiness.

Vidia laughs and Tinker Bell’s smile grows a little wider, a little devious.

After all, it’s going to be _really_ fun figuring out how to make Vidia release some pixie dust of her own.


End file.
